Medical devices are becoming increasingly complex in terms of function and geometry. Traditional coating methods, such as dip coating, are often undesirable for coating these complex geometries since coating solution may get entrapped in the device structure. This entrapped solution may cause webbing or bridging of the coating solution and may hinder the device function. Spray coating techniques have also been used to apply coatings to medical devices. However, current methods of spray coating have introduced operator error, and have resulted in reduced coating consistency and efficiency.
Therefore, a need remains for improved methods and apparatus for coating medical devices.